Spending Time and Catching Up
by xoheyyaxo
Summary: I decided to do another fanfiction collab with Gogogadget831. It's about Noah and Owen meeting up with Emma and Kitty and they go out to dinner, watch a movie, and chill/talk. Enjoy!


It was a warm/cool Spring morning in Ontario the race had ended about two months ago and the grass was turning green, the flowers were slowly starting to bloom, and the sky was as clear and blue as it can be. A light breeze flew through the air, and a mother Robin with a red chest flew towards her nest in a high tree with a worm in her mouth to feed her newborn chicks. Their chirps were very audible through the silent morning.

Inside a house lived two sisters who looked very similar in appearance. One of them was in pigtails and wearing a light pink tee-shirt with some rilakkuma pants, brewing coffee from her Keurig coffee maker and taking a morning Instagram selfie, captioning, "Good #morning! :)". She picked up the newspaper that had a headline that read, "Breaking news: Sierra arrested by MacArthur and Sanders for burning down fashion blogger Jen's wardrobe and Cody-napping (again)." Another headline in the Celebrity section read, "Tom and Jen happily married and expecting twin babies in a few months!"

"EEEEEE! The fashion bloggers are gonna be parents! I'll bet they would raise the most beautiful kids!" Kitty squealed as she read the newspaper. "That story is much more interesting than the Cody-napping story…"

Just then, the other sister who had long black hair and was wearing some comfortable shorts and a tank-top had just woken up, and went to get some coffee from the Keurig. She looked very sleepy, as indicated by her baggy eyes and her loud yawns. She also had a very grumpy expression on her face. She then sat down at the table and starting scrolling through her phone. She then decided to check her Instagram that only had about two posts of her own, but still wanted to scroll through her friends' feeds.

"Booooring…" Emma groaned as she went through Sky's feed that just had pictures from her gymnastics meets and had no theme. The pictures just all mismatched and nothing went well together, some were even blurry pictures that looked like it was taken from a third generation iPod Touch. There were also pictures of Dave screaming and crying and Sky making fun of him for it.

"Samey's feed is really cool." said Kitty. "She actually has a pretty good theme and looks way better than Amy's." Kitty scrolled through Samey's feed and found a picture of her in sleepwear and her shoving a manchineel fruit down her sister's throat. She also found a few mirror selfies of Samey showing off some outfits.

Kitty then added, "And Ella's feed is just videos of her singing."

"Is that Sugar in a slutty outfit!?" Emma said as she nearly puked. "Uhh… She has a ton of pics like that." She then hit the block button on Sugar's profile.

Emma then found a selfie of Jen and Tom kissing, and holding a picture of their twin babies from an X-Ray. The caption read, "EEEE! So proud to be a fashionista, the wife of an incredibly fashionable man, and a mother of gorgeous twins!" Tom had posted the same picture on his photo feed, saying, "So blessed to be married to this sweet girl and have two beautiful angels to share with her in a few months."

"Haha, looks like the ice dancers already liked it." Emma laughed. She then saw a selfie with the bloggers and ice dancers. "Ha, now those ice freaks are starting to hang out with them. Omg! But I do have to admit that both Josee and Jacques have really good themes and the quality of their pictures is really good. I heard they're dating now too."

"Omg, Junior got some new Beats headphones that he saved for." said Kitty as she was liking the picture. The caption read, "Finally got some actual Beats and they sound great. #headphones"

Suddenly, a mysterious user by the name of MrPlummersCrackApeX posted a comment on Kitty's selfie with the chicken, spamming, "GET A LIFE LOSER". Kitty growled under her breath and blocked and reported the user and the profile picture literally was a picture of an ape's ass. "Eww, at least there's no shit log coming out of that ape."

"Well….nothing interesting has been going lately. I'm happy for Tom and Jen, but a bit creeped out by their constant making out in public! I mean...Jen nibbles his ear and Tom sticks his hand up her shirt and nibbles on her neck, and then she sticks her hand down his pants for the whole world to see! Like seriously?! I can sense that people stare at them." Emma said, feeling weirded out at the thought.

"Awww, come on! I think it's adorable when they display their affection in public! Those two have amazing chemistry and they're practically made for each other!" Kitty remarked. "Though I can't see their pictures, because they've blocked me."

Emma then argued, "And Junior is well...just a 13 year old!"

"But he's pretty cool. Much cooler than his dad…" Kitty defended, rolling her eyes at the thought.

"Awww, look at the selfie Carrie and Devin posted at the movies." Kitty said.

"Cute." said Emma.

"Eeee! There's another Instagram picture of Taylor going to prom." added Kitty. "That's really nice and she's dating Lorenzo too. Wait, didn't Lorenzo need to get permission from his school to go to her school's prom? Yeah, I think so." She then saw a picture of Taylor and Lorenzo going to pizza after the prom with a few of Taylor's friends.

"Oh yeah...and there's a weird close-up of her mom crying at the bloggers' wedding and hugging that crazy slut, Sugar! Gross!" Emma said, scrolling past it and making sure that Sugar is still blocked.

"And the fact that both Ennui and Crimson's feeds are just black and white, as well as they make them too creepy to look at." Kitty said as she was getting creeped out.

Emma rolled her eyes and put her phone down. "Are there any other interesting people I may know of?" she impatiently asked Kitty.

"Well….there's Noah…" Kitty teased, smirking at Emma.

"Kitty, stop it!" Emma said while laughing and flushing a deep shade of red. "I'm not THAT into him!"

"Oh yes you are! You got bitten by the lovebug a looooong time ago! Just look at what I recorded while you were sleeping!" Kitty laughed as she showed some recorded footage to Emma on her phone.

The footage shown was Emma muttering in her sleep, tossing and turning, smiling widely, and saying, "Of course I'll marry you, Noah...you're so snarkyyyy….and dreamyyyy….and I could just go on and on…."

"You better not share that with anyone, Kit." said Emma, glaring at her sister. Kitty laughed hard and pinched her sister's cheeks.

"I'm just so happy for you is all!" Kitty squealed. "You wanna hang out with Owen and Noah tonight? I'm in a par-tay mood!"

"Sure." Emma said. "Let's call them up."

"Well, what are you waiting for, Emma? Call them." Kitty said smiling.

"Wait what? You want me to?" Emma questioned, furrowing her brow.

Her sister nodded firmly and handed her iPhone to her. Emma nervously sighed and took her phone from Kitty's hands. She pulled up her contacts, tapped in Noah's phone number, and held her phone to her ear, anxiously waiting for Noah to pick up the phone.

Noah took his phone out of his pocket and saw the picture of Emma on the screen. "Oh, I wonder why Emma's calling…..hehe." said Noah as he slid the lock screen to answer. "Hello Emma, this is Noah."

"Hey Noah...I was wondering if you and Owen wanted to hang out with me and Kit? Maybe a dinner, a movie on Netflix, and chill?" Emma stuttered, laughing nervously.

"Don't say another word, Emma my dear! Me and the big 'un will be there. And we certainly won't be squares!" Noah shot back, laughing. Emma fell off her chair and started laughing uncontrollably. Kitty rolled her eyes and took the phone from Emma's hands.

"Don't worry about her. She's cray and confused! Anyways, see you tonight at 4:30 p.m.!" Kitty said.

"Buh bye!" Noah and Owen both said as they hung up.

*cut to Noah and Owen*

Noah and Owen were sitting on the couch and playing video games. Owen was eating a large block of cheese from Noah's refrigerator and let out a loud, smelly, gassy fart. Noah gave a disgusted look and moved to the other couch.

"You'd better not fart at my date night, tonight…" Noah said. "I can't deal with that shit."

"Hahaha...sorry. I like cheese!" Owen laughed as he took another big bite of the cheese block. "This gouda is amazing by the way!"

"I was going to save that for fondue later, Owen…" Noah muttered. "But whatever. Have at it."

Owen nodded and continued chowing down while washing it all down with some chocolate milk hungrily. "Oh yeah...and don't forget to shower!" Noah added as he looked at Owen's chocolate-covered teeth and cringed at the sight.

*several hours later*

It was now 4:00 p.m. and Noah and Owen had a half an hour before meeting up with Emma and Kitty. They were almost to the area where they lived. A half an hour later, they were at Emma and Kitty's house. They then got out of the car, walked up to their door, and knocked.

Emma opened the door and greeted the two as they walked in. "Oh, hello Noah and Owen. Please come right on in, just make sure you guys wipe your feet."

"What do you mean we have to wipe our feet…..haha?" Owen said as the bottom of his shoes were muddy.

"Because your shoes are muddy." said Emma.

They both then wiped their feet and Emma lead them into the kitchen, to where Kitty was putting together a nice veggie tray and some sour cream and onion chips and dip. She also made a pitcher of raspberry iced tea to drink as well.

"Oh, hey guys!" greeted Kitty. "Feel free to help yourselves to some chips and dip or veggies. I also made some raspberry iced tea, but if you don't want that we do have cherry coke in the fridge."

"Don't mind if I do!" said Owen as he grabbed two handfuls of the chips and put them onto a paper plate.

"Hey! Leave some for the rest of us and that's a bit rude to take handfuls like that." Noah said. "Anyway, anything interesting you guys want to talk about?"

"Well, I read this newspaper article about Sierra getting arrested by the cadets for Cody-napping again and burning down Jen's entire wardrobe." said Kitty as she showed Noah and Owen the newspaper.

"Oh my, the wardrobe story is insane. Also, Sierra is always crazy. She's a crazy stalker that's obsessed with Cameron and Cody, and she honestly has no life.." Noah said as he read the article.

"Oh and I also read another article about Tom and Jen getting married and Jen being pregnant. It's so sweet!" added Kitty. "They're having twins!"

"Oh wow!" said Owen. "Didn't expect it to be so soon! Their wedding was only last week!"

"I was expecting it. I've seen the way those two were all over each other during the wedding. In fact, the wedding got delayed for a whole hour because they were doing "sketchy stuff" instead of walking down the aisle. And it was pretty funny when Lindsay caught them and commented, 'Wow….so that's how it works! I wonder why I slept through sex ed…' I bet they just couldn't wait for the honeymoon..." Noah commented, snickering.

"I heard that they're gonna be a boy and a girl and they were planning on naming them Mikey and Maria or Tim and Jessica." Emma added.

"If they go with Tim and Jessica, then their first initials will be T and J just like them." Kitty realized. "They'd be the TTJJ family, but Mikey and Maria are not bad names either. TTJJ sounds really cute though, but we'll just have to wait and see."

"Ok, I think it's time to change the subject." Emma said interrupting Kitty. "So Noah, how have you been?"

"I've been pretty good. Nothing too new has happened. One of the only things that happened was that I finally got this new book I ordered off of Amazon." Noah replied as he took a chip from the bowl and ate it.

"Oh ok, nothing really happened here either and I've been getting piled with law school homework. Gotta love it, you know?" said Emma.

They continued to talk and it was then 6:00 p.m. and all four of them were pretty hungry. Since Emma and Kitty didn't really have anything good in their pantry, they decided to go out.

Noah took out his iPhone and looked up a few restaurants in the area on Yelp. "There's this one Italian restaurant that got five stars, but it's like 30 minutes away." he said. "Wanna go?"

"Sure!" said Kitty.

"I'm up for it if it got five stars." Emma promptly said.

"I'm up for anything, especially if there's food!" Owen said with a grin.

"Cool! Let's all get ready and get into the car and go." said Noah.

"Who's driving?" questioned Emma.

"I'll drive!" volunteered Noah.

"Ok!" she said.

They all then got ready and got in Noah's car, and drove off. On the way there, they were listening to a hilarious talk radio station on the radio that Noah always listens to. Emma and Noah were in the front seat laughing and talking at what the people were talking about on the station. While Owen and Kitty were in the back seat on their phones, because they didn't seem to get any of the jokes being said on the station.

They then got to the restaurant, parked the car, and started walking in. They walked into the restaurant and waited by the sign that said "Wait to be seated…" A woman then came by the podium that had dark brown hair in a ponytail and wearing a white blouse and black dress pants greeted them.

"Welcome to the restaurant! Let me take you to your table." the lady greeted.

She then took them to a booth and handed them menus. "Your server will be here shortly." she said walking off.

"This restaurant looks very nice." Kitty commented. "Don't you guys agree?"

"Well, it all depends on what kind of service we get." said Emma. "But after all, this place did have five stars."

Just then their server with light brown hair wearing a white blouse, statement necklace, and a black skirt was walking to their table. "Salve! My name is Samantha and I'll be taking your order tonight. May I start you off with something to drink?" she asked.

"Umm yes, can I get some red wine please?" Noah said.

"Ok, and for you miss?" Samantha asked.

"I'll have a strawberry margarita." ordered Emma.

"One ice cold pink lemonade for me please!" said Kitty.

"I'll have a Pepsi!" Owen ordered.

"Ok, coming right up!" said Samantha smiling as she wrote down their drink orders and walked off.

"Good choice, Kitty! Chef Hatchet always loved drinking ice cold pink lemonade! It's funny, because every time someone got hit in the kiwis, he would take a big sip and say, 'Oouch, that just ain't right!'" Owen cracked up, laughing loudly and pounding loudly on the table.

Emma slapped him silly and shouted angrily, "Owen! Get it together! We're in a fancy restaurant here!"

"Yeah, we're in public!" added Noah.

"Omg! People are staring at us." exclaimed Kitty, tugging on her sister's shirtsleeve urgently.

Just as they were settling down, Samantha was walking back to their table to take their orders.

"Alright guys, here are your drinks along with some fresh cheese filled breadsticks. Are we ready to now?" asked Samantha with a smile.

"Yes, I'll have the penne all'arrabbiata." Noah ordered.

"I'll have the risotto please." ordered Emma.

"I'll have some pepperoni pizza please." ordered Owen.

"And I'll have some ravioli." Kitty ordered.

"Alright, coming right up!" Samantha said as she wrote down their orders, collected their menus, and walked off.

Kitty then took her phone out and set it to front camera mode, and aimed it to get everyone in the picture. "Let's take a selfie! Say cheese!" Kitty took the selfie and then posted it to her Instagram, captioning, "out at a restaurant with friends. #goodtimes itsemma1209 the_food_lover1 noah067"

"There's CHEESE?!" Owen exclaimed, looking around in wonder at all of his surroundings.

Noah took a big cheese-covered chip from his pocket and shoved it down Owen's throat. "There's your cheese. Now just be happy that it's not a manchineel fruit!" Noah said, chuckling a little.

"Thank...you...buddy…" Owen deliriously said as he slowly chowed down his chip.

Kitty laughed to herself and whispered in Emma's ear, "You know...Owen is kinda cute…"

"Is it my turn to make fun of you now?" Emma teased Kitty. Kitty slapped her on her shoulder lightly and shushed her.

"So any favorite memories you guys have from the race?" asked Noah.

"Omg, we have tons and I have so many selfies." Kitty said showing Noah and Owen her camera roll on her phone.

"Is that the frozen Sasquatchanakwa?" Noah questioned. "Oh wow…"

"I love the chicken selfie!" Owen complimented as he looked at the picture. "The emu one is epic also."

"I love those selfies you have with Emma." complimented Noah.

"Kitty! Omg, you actually put our race selfies on Instagram? I look so bad in them!" said Emma as she peeked at a selfie of Kitty crushing her cheek with her cheek.

"You look fine in them." said Noah, smiling smugly.

"Oh come on Emma, you don't look that bad. I was just trying to have fun with my sister!" Kitty said.

Just then Samantha was walking back to their table with their food. "Alright, here are your dinners. Enjoy! Please let me know if you need anything else," she said with a smile and then walked off.

Just before they ate, they all took a picture of their meal and posted it to their instagrams, also captioning them.

 ***Kitty's caption:** "Out to dinner eating ravioli. #yum ;)"

 ***Emma's caption:** "Risotto… looks so good. (third post yay xD)"

 ***Noah's caption:** "This penne all'arrabbiata tastes delicious. Happy that I ordered it. ;)"

 ***Owen's caption:** "PIZZA! #pizza :DDDDDDDD"

When they were finished posting their pictures, they then began to actually eat their food.

"Wow, this is very good." Kitty said as she took a bite of her ravioli.

"This risotto tastes delicious!" said Emma while she was eating it.

"Mmm…...so good." groaned Noah as he was eating his penne all'arrabbiata.

"Yummy!" groaned Owen as he was chowing down his pepperoni pizza like he hasn't eaten in weeks. He also gargled some of his Pepsi as well.

"Owen, stop gargling your drink. We're in public!" Noah said annoyingly.

"Sorry…..haha." Owen laughed nervously.

"So any other interesting memories you wanna share about your time on the race?" asked Emma.

"Well…" Noah thought to himself as he tapped his chin with his finger.

"Oh I know!" Owen gleefully said as he picked up his phone and played Youtube videos of Noah gawking at Emma lovingly.

"Haha, yeah. There was that," Noah said, laughing.

"And remember your air guitar move, Noah?" Owen asked.

"Yes, I do remember. I so rocked at it." said Noah. "But probably the best memory was my first kiss with Emma…"

All of a sudden, the Rocky theme song started playing behind Noah. The four friends looked behind them to see what all the ruckus was. They saw a tall man with a big afro walking with Sky, and Dave rocking back and forth in a corner of the restaurant bawling loudly.

"WTF? When did Sky have a thing for Beardo?" Kitty wondered, giving a weird look.

"Meh, I guess she wanted to make the poor baby jealous! Boo hoo!" Noah teased, laughing hard.

"Sky honestly needs to give it up! She knows she's into Dave!" Kitty added.

"So anyways, Kitty, what were your favorite memories from the race?" Owen asked.

"There was a lot, Owen! I loved getting to see the world with my sister, taking all those neat selfies, getting to meet Bjork in Iceland, riding on that robobull, bitch slapping Devin silly, and doing the tango with my sister!" Kitty reflected. "Oh, and even meeting a few guys here and there who are kinda cute…" She winked at Owen, to which Owen blushed.

"Well, racing with Noah has been the most fun ever for me. I'm so happy I got to race and see the world with my little buddy. I have a lot of memories too, but one of my favorites was when I ate our cheese raft in Paris. It tasted so good!" reflected Owen.

"Yeah, you eating the cheese raft got us a 20 minute penalty and could've cost us the race." Noah reminded him, raising an eyebrow at his chubby friend.

"Hey, cheese is good for you!" Owen defended as he picked a large chunk of cheese from his pizza slice and polished it off.

Samantha walked over to their table and asked, "How are you guys doing over here?" She then noticed all their empty plates and smiled widely, saying, "Wow, you guys seemed to like that a lot!"

"We sure did! Thank you so much, Samantha!" Kitty said, smiling widely.

"Ok, would you guys like to order some dessert tonight?" Samantha asked them.

"Sure! Can we have a dessert menu please?" asked Kitty.

"Sure!" Samantha replied as she walked off to get a dessert menu.

A few minutes later, Samantha arrived with the dessert menu. "Here you go. I'll give you guys a few minutes to look it over." The four friends stared in awe at the menu as they looked at all the different dessert choices.

"Holy smokes! So many great desserts!" Owen said, drooling all over the menu.

Emma swooped the menu away from under Owen's mouth and said, "Do you mind? I would like to read without staring at someone's drool!"

"Sorry." said Owen, laughing nervously. "Wow, this hot fudge brownie sundae looks amazing!"

"Whoa, so does the tiramisu!" Noah said as he pointed to the tiramisu on the menu.

"We can get two desserts and split them up! Whaddaya guys say?" Owen excitedly offered.

"Works for us!" Kitty said just as Samantha walked up to their table. Kitty smiled at Samantha and said, "We'll get a hot fudge brownie sundae and a tiramisu please!"

"Is that all?" Samantha asked. Kitty replied with a nod. "Alright! It'll be ready shortly!" Samantha then picked up the dessert menu and went to the kitchen.

"Anyway, guys I never told you guys my favorite part of the race. Mine is surprisingly spending it with my awesome sister Kitty and meeting you, Noah." Emma said as she looked into Noah's eyes. She then gazed for about 30 seconds until Kitty snapped her fingers in front of her face.

"EMMA!" Kitty shouted, snapping her fingers. "It's time for dessert."

"Oh." said Emma snapping out of it. She laughed nervously as she looked at her sister, who was still furrowing her brow at her.

Samantha then put their desserts on the table. "Ok, here are your desserts. Enjoy! Oh and here's the bill whenever you're ready to pay, along with some complimentary mints." Samantha then walked off after she put them on the table.

"This tiramisu is very good!" Owen said as he was gobbling his piece.

Kitty took a selfie of herself eating the fudge brownie sundae and put it on her Instagram. In the selfie was Emma, whose upper lip had a smudge of chocolate. Emma peeked at the selfie and glared at her sister. "Kitty, don't embarrass me on Instagram!" she said. Kitty grinned slyly and pinched her sister's cheek. "But we're just having fun." Kitty said.

"This dessert is great! You guys made a great pick!" Owen continued as he ate his dessert.

"I know right?" Noah said with his mouth full of tiramisu.

"Yeah, I'm really enjoying our desserts." Emma said she was eating the fudge brownie sundae.

They then finished their desserts and it was time to look at the bill. Noah picked it up and said, "Ok, so I guess we should look at this now." He looked at the bill and put his credit card into it.

"Noah, I thought we were gonna split the bill." said Emma.

"No, Emma. It's all on me. I'm paying for our dinner." Noah said with a smile.

"That's so sweet!" Emma said as she hugged him. Noah blushed under Emma's arms. Once she let go, he was in a daze with butterflies in his stomach. He fainted in the chocolate on the plate. Owen tried to shake him back to reality, but failed.

"Umm...is your friend going to be alright?" Samantha asked, pointing to Noah just as she picked up the bill.

"Yes, he's in a daze right now." Emma said.

Noah then lifted his head up. "Oh my gosh." he said out of shock as he looked at himself as Kitty put her phone on the front camera for him to use as a mirror. He urgently took his napkin and wiped the chocolate off of his face.

A few minutes later, Samantha walked over to their table and gave back the bill and Noah's credit card. Noah wrote down a tip on the bill and soon, they were ready to leave the restaurant. "Soooo, do you like movies?" Noah asked Emma flirtatiously.

"Yeah, sure! I've already seen Titanic yesterday, so let's watch something else!" Emma suggested. Noah groaned at this, but slowly nodded, understanding his girlfriend.

"I know what movie we can watch. Let's all go back to our house and order Grease on Netflix. Sound good?" Kitty suggested.

"Sounds great!" Owen agreed happily. He grinned widely at Kitty, to which she blushed.

It was now 8:30 p.m. and they all got into Noah's car and drove back to Emma and Kitty's house. When they got to the house, pulled the car up, and walked in. They all sat down on the couch. While Emma was logging into her Netflix account, Kitty was in the kitchen popping some popcorn. She ended up popping two bags of popcorn, because she figured that her and Owen can share and Emma and Noah can share. When Kitty came back with the popcorn, the movie was about to start and had just finished up with the previews. The movie then started.

"I've always loved this movie!" said Kitty.

"Shhh, quiet Kit, this is one of my favorite parts." Emma shushing Kitty.

*cut to the end of the movie*

It was 11:00 p.m. and the movie had just finished.

"That was great, haha," Owen enjoyed.

"Yeah, I forgot how much I liked Grease," said Noah.

"Oh my gosh! Me too!" said Emma smiling at Noah. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Why don't we just talk for a little bit, because Owen and I have to get going pretty soon, it's late and we have a long drive ahead of us. But we can stay just a few minutes longer," Noah said, looking at his watch.

"Okay, that's a good idea!" Emma nodded as they all sat down on the couches in the living room to chat. "Sooooo, are you guys competing in any more reality TV shows? Any new Total Drama seasons?"

"Oh no, me and Owen are taking a break to focus more on real life stuff. Also, I definitely could use a break from all that drama…" Noah said, rolling his eyes.

"Speaking of Total Drama...I heard Chris and Chef are setting sail on Chris's luxurious dreamliner cruise and recruiting eighteen new contestants to compete in his next season: Total Drama Seven Seas Expedition!" Owen gleefully said, nodding his head.

Kitty wasn't really paying attention to them, as she was looking at her Instagram feed and laughing loudly. Loud meowing could be heard from her phone. Emma glared at her sister, feeling irritated by the loud noise, and Owen scooted closer to Kitty to see the video. He laughed hard to see that it was Jasmine's cat meowing in the video.

"Whiskers...it's time for your breakfast…" Jasmine said to her lazy cat, who was lying down, meowing loudly, and didn't want to get up. When she slowly brought a small stick towards her cat, her cat immediately swiped it out of her hands, scratched it to bits, hissed at her, and went back to falling asleep.

"Hahahaha!" Owen laughed. Kitty then scrolled down to find a picture of one of Eva's dumbbells.

"Hmmm….I never knew that Eva had an Instagram! Let's see what her Instagram feed is like!" Kitty suggested as she checked out Eva's profile. As she was scrolling down, she found a year-old picture of Eva's face all puffy and red, her teeth bared, and her eyebrows scrunched fiercely. She also had big blue headphones on and the caption read, "If Total Drama wasn't enough to ruin my life….UGGGHHH! I'm moving out of this goddamn apartment, because these fashion jerks won't shut the hell up next door! And I can STILL hear them doing it through these paper thin walls! If I could, I would rip their vocal chords out of their mouths! ARRRRRGHHH! #annoyed"

"So that's why we haven't seen Eva around here lately! Her apartment used to be about a five minute drive away from our house! We would always see her jogging at 6 every morning, working out with her barbells, or yelling at her neighbors to pipe down! Wow...Eva sure had an interesting life around here…" Emma remarked, laughing.

"Oh, look! There's a picture of Lindsay and her lighter! The caption says, 'Heather burned my wardrobe, but I burned her hair off!' Oml, you go Lindsay!" Kitty complimented, grinning widely.

"Oh my gosh, look!" Noah said as he found an Instagram picture of a shirtless Jacques and Josee in her purple sleepwear making out passionately under a blanket in bed. "Looks like these two apparently like getting it on, but apparently looks much milder than what Tom and Jen do. Well, even what Stephanie and Ryan do looks milder than what Tom and Jen do." he snickered.

"And at least Jacques and Josee only do kissing while they're in public." added Owen. "Stephanie and Ryan pretty much make out like Geoff and Bridgette and that's about it. Nothing over the top or anything. On the other hand…Tom and Jen are very over-the-top indeed!"

"WHOA! Check this out! Samey taking a manchineel fruit and shoving it down her throat while she's sleeping!" Kitty said in surprise as she scrolled through Samey's feed. "Her feed also has a fantastic theme right now. The quality of her pictures is good and she uses the T1 filter on VSCO cam. Nice, I love that filter and also love that she still keeps photos original."

"Hahaha, now THAT'S an awesome one!" Owen said, pointing to a selfie of Sierra with Cameron in her arms and MacArthur sprinting after her. The caption said, "Me and Camcody running away from MacArthur!"

"And we've got another one about the aftermath of the chase!" Kitty excitedly said as she saw a picture that Sanders posted. The picture had MacArthur handcuffing a screaming Sierra that was basically throwing a baby fit on the ground and it was captioned, "Caught Sierra….again. #notsofreshcatch"

"Yeah...most of our Total Drama castmates are insane…" Emma stated, rolling her eyes. "Why are you even wasting your time just looking at their feeds?"

"'Cause it's funny!" Kitty answered, laughing hard. "And sometimes they post really awesome and cool things."

Noah then looked at his watch and said, "Oh geez, it's very late… 1:04 a.m.! We'd better get going!"

"Oh yeah, Kitty! Before we leave, you wanna like...hang out or go out for dinner another time? You know...just the two of us?" Owen asked, blushing and rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Oh...sure…" Kitty answered, blushing back. The two of them set up a time and date as Noah was holding Emma's waist and Emma had her arms around Noah's neck. The two of them were gawking at each other and Emma could not help but blush deeply like a tomato and laugh loudly. Noah snickered a little.

"What's the matter, Emma? Can't get enough of me?" Noah flirtatiously asked as he leaned in to kiss Emma. In a daze, Emma laughed and fainted.

"Oh dear…" Kitty said as she walked over to her sister and picked her up. "Don't worry about her. She's just madly in love with you!"

"No, I am not!" Emma shouted as she suddenly woke up, hearing what Kitty said about her.

"Hehehe, Emma, you're so funny!" Noah said as he hugged his girlfriend and pecked her on the forehead. "Just let me know when you want to hang out next, okay dear?"

"Okay, babe." Emma grinned widely, still in a daze from the kiss.

"Alright, we'll see you then!" Owen said as he and Noah put on their jackets and shoes and walked out the door.

"Bye guys!" Kitty said to them, waving and closing the door behind them. "You know, Emma, that was a pretty great date! You've got Noah, and it looks like me and Owen have a pretty good chance!"

"I know! I have to say that tonight has been a really successful night!" Emma agreed, nodding at her sister. "We need to do it more often!"

"Totes!" Kitty excitedly squealed, hugging her sister.

*cut to Noah and Owen in the car*

Noah and Owen were cruising in Noah's car and jamming to 3oh!3. Noah had a wide smile on his face and Owen noticed and couldn't help but giggle. "So, on a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate this night?" Owen asked.

"50!" Noah excitedly said with a wide grin on his face. "This really was a pretty awesome night. I mean, I still have my girl….and it looks like you have a good chance with the selfie girl too!"

"I really like her! She's really cute and funny! I think she likes me back!" Owen excitedly squeed. "Can't wait for our date soon!"

A few hours later, it was 3:00 a.m. and they just got to Noah's apartment. They immediately went to bed, because they were so tired. Noah slept in his room and Owen slept on the couch.

"Looks like it's a day to sleep in," Noah said to himself.

They both then went to sleep and thought about the amazing day that they had with the sisters.

THE END

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that. Noah, Owen, Emma, and Kitty are two of my favorite pairs from RR and Noah has always been one of my faves from TD overall.**

 **If you like, feel free to leave a review and favorite this fanfic. Me and Gogo put a lot of effort into this.**

 **By Total Drama Wiki users,**

 **numbuhthreefan and Gogogadget831**


End file.
